lilo_und_stitchfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Dr. Hans van Hamsterdam
Vorkommen Dr. Hans van Hamsterdam hatte seinen ersten Auftritt in Stitch! – Der Film. Mit der Hilfe seines neuen Gefolgsmann Gantu entführte van Hamsterdam Jamba Jookiba, seinen ehemaligen Geschäftspartner. Jamba hat teuflische Experimente erschaffen, welche mit ihren Fähigkeiten das Universum einnehmen können. Weil van Hamsterdam durch seine dubiosen Geschäfte Jambas Forschungen finanziert hat, will er nun die Experimente für sich beanspruchen und fordert sie im Tausch gegen Jamba. Am Ende wird van Hamsterdam von der galaktischen Föderation gefangen genommen und auf dem Gefängnisasteroiden K-37 unter Arrest gestellt. In der Serie ist van Hamsterdam nach wie vor eingesperrt. Er hat seine Zelle aber modifiziert, so dass er mit Gantu Kontakt aufnehmen und sogar Experimente hin und her teleportieren und lagern kann. Er will immer noch an die Experimente, die am Ende von Stitch! – Der Film als Experimentenkapseln auf der Insel Hawaii verstreut wurden. Gantu soll die Experimente wieder einfangen und an van Hamsterdam schicken, damit dieser das Universum erobern kann. Meistens kommen ihm Lilo und Stitch jedoch zuvor und bekehren die Experimente in gutartige Wesen, was sie für das Böse unbrauchbar macht. Wichtige Episoden, in denen van Hamsterdam vorkommt, sind Finder, Böser Stitch, Spitzel, Ich bin du und du bist ich und Chaos auf Kauaii. Im letzten Film Leroy und Stitch, wo alle Experimente von Lilo und Stitch ins Gute bekehrt wurden, konnte van Hamsterdam mit der Hilfe von Gantu aus dem Gefängnis fliehen und von Jamba die Erschaffung eines neuen Experimentes fordern, dem er den Namen Leroy(629) gibt. Leroy wird hundertfach geklont womit van Hamsterdam eine ganze Armee an Leroys zur Verfügung steht, mit denen er das Universum erobern kann. Das einzige, was ihm noch gefährlich werden kann sind die anderen Experimente auf der Erde. Er lässt sie deshalb von Leroy einfangen und zusammentragen. Es kommt zum finalen Kampf zwischen den Experimenten und den Leroys. Leroy wird besiegt und van Hamsterdam kehrt erneut zurück ins Gefängnis. Charakter Von Hamsterdam ist, trotz seiner geringen Grösse, ausserordentlich Grössenwahnsinnig. Er versucht sein Ziel, das Universum zu beherrschen, mit allen Mitteln umzusetzen. Er schreckt nicht davor zurück seine Partner zu beleidigen. Ist er dem Ziel einmal nahe, lässt er seine Partner auch zurück um als einziger zu herrschen. Van Hamsterdam hätte ohne die Hilfe von Jamba Jookiba niemals die Experimente erschaffen können. Er konnte sie aber mit seinen Geschäften finanzieren. Trotzdem ist auch van Hamsterdam ein Genie. Er baute seine Zelle auf dem Gefängnisasteroiden zu seiner Basis um. Die Basis enthält ein Lager für Experimente, ein Kommunikations- und Teleportationssystem(das er aus irgendwelchen Gründen nie zur Flucht benutzt) inklusive Sprachsteuerung. In Bezug auf seine Grösse und sein Aussehen ist van Hamsterdam sehr genau. Wenn er in einer Machtposition ist, steht er immer auf einem Stapel Bücher, um mit jemandem zu reden. Damit soll er wohl grösser und bedrohlicher wirken. Der Effekt geht jedoch verloren, wenn er jemanden bitten muss, ihm runter zu helfen. Auch besteht van Hamsterdam dringendst darauf, hamsterähnlich zu sein, da ihn jeder, wohl auch um ihn zu ärgern, als mausähnlich bezeichnet. Wissenswertes Die Lieblingsfarbe von van Hamsterdam ist rot, die Farbe seines Capes. Das Experiment Schnüffel(199), fand das kleine schwarze Buch von van Hamsterdam mit folgenden Informationen: Van Hamsterdam schläft mit einem Schnuller. Er trägt Plateau-Sohlen, um grösser zu wirken. Sein richtiger Name ist Rupert. Van Hamsterdam hat Schuppen. Bei seinen Beleidigungen und Reden ist van Hamsterdam selten kreativ und benutzt gerne gleiche Wörter hintereinander, wohl um die Aussage zu verstärken. Beispiele sind „Du an Blödheit nicht zu übertreffender Blödian“ oder „Ich gebe dir einen namenhaften Namen“. Ebenfalls lüftete Schnüffel(199) Gantus und Roastbeefs Spielchen, dass sie van Hamsterdam Übernamen geben wie zum Beispiel Stotterdamm. In einer alternativen Zukunft der Episode Hüpfer hat sich van Hamsterdam auf der Erde als Polizist ausgegeben, damit er die Experimente besser einfangen kann. 10 Jahre später war van Hamsterdam Herrscher über das Universum, oder zumindest die Erde. Beziehungen Van Hamsterdams einziger bekannter Freund aus früheren Zeiten ist sein ehemaliger Partner Jamba Jookiba. Obwohl man das kaum Freundschaft nennen kann sondern eher eine Zweckgemeinschaft. Jamba hat die teuflischen Experimente erschaffen und van Hamsterdam hat sie mit seinen dubiosen Geschäften finanziert, weswegen er die Experimente auch für sein Eigentum hält. Jamba mochte es nicht, van Hamsterdam als Partner zu haben, da er von ihm gedemütigt und missbraucht wurde. Van Hamsterdam war es auch, der Jamba an die Galaktische Föderation verraten hat. Er hatte mit 626 erschaffenen Experimenten wohl genug, um das Universum zu erobern. Jamba hat die Experimente jedoch mitgenommen. Auch seinen anderen Partner Gantu, den er für die Experimentenjagd benötigte, behandelte er nicht gut. Ständige Beleidigungen und Erniedrigungen waren normal. Die einzige Gehilfin, die van Hamsterdam als ebenbürtig empfand ist das Mädchen Mertle Edmonds. Er traf sie bereits in der Episode Finder und konnte sie in der Episode Spitzel steuern. Er mag es, wie Mertle alle erniedrigend behandelt und ermutigt sie auch dazu. Van Hamsterdams Beziehung zu den Experimenten war ebenfalls eher zweckgebunden. Er brauchte sie bloss, um das Universum zu erobern und Chaos zu verursachen. Er würdigt die Experimente nicht als Lebewesen. Das sieht man daran, dass er in der Serie die gefangenen Experimente in einer Kapsel lagert, auf engem Raum. Als die Experimente erschaffen wurden, hat sich van Hamsterdam nicht mit allen gleich beschäftig, zumindest kommt das in der Serie so rüber. Über einige Experimente weiss van Hamsterdam bestens bescheid, andere sind ihm aber komplett neu. So erinnert sich van Hamsterdam an Glotzi(383) als supergrossen Partyknüller, weiss aber nicht mehr, dass Ups(600) ein fehlgeschlagenes Experiment ist. Trivia Man sieht die Silhouette von van Hamsterdam im Film Lilo und Stitch in einer Zelle. Da van Hamsterdam zu dieser Zeit noch nicht im Gefängnis war, muss es sich um einen Artgenossen handeln. Sein Name van Hamsterdam wird sich wohl auf die Niederländische Hauptstadt Amsterdam beziehen. Ein Name Hamsterdam existiert nämlich nicht. Die weisse Fellfarbe und die roten Augen van Hamsterdams sind Anzeichen für Albinismus. HämstervielFirstMovie.png|Silhuette in Lilo und Stitch Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-16h08m53s222.png|Jamba und van Hamsterdams erste Erfolge Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h41m28s76.png|Auf einem Stapel Bücher Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-19h46m03s207.png|In seiner Zelle Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-16h40m37s143.png|Seine Zelle als Basis Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-13h43m27s244.png|Kontakt zu Gantu Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h01m43s14.png|Van Hamsterdam und seine Leroy-Brigarde Kategorie:Charakter